


Time of the visit

by LockedInTheTardis



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedInTheTardis/pseuds/LockedInTheTardis
Summary: This is firs thing I've ever write, hope you like it anyway!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Time of the visit

Rhett couldn’t visit Link as often anymore, despite his greatest effort. It was almost 7 years now, since they decided to split up, and it was one of the worst decisions they ever made. Rhett promised multiple times, he will visit whenever he can. The time when the both of them spend apart is growing, reunion becomes shorter. There is nothing to talk about much, Link is mostly just listening, Rhett do all the talking. It’s very frustrating, they are aware of that.   
-Listen, Link. I’m not that young anymore, traveling is hard, and you decided to stay here in our hometown. LA is, where I live now. I have family there, you should see how much they grown! All of them. -Rhett know it will hurt, but he can’t say it, so he is silent.   
weather in North Carolina, this time of year is just right. Not too cold and not too hot, it’s just right. Link knew which day is the best for the yearly visits, it made Rhett smile. -I’m old, Link, you know that. Once a year, is all I can do. The plain, it’s too much for my back. And it’s not an excuse! I- I miss you, just as much as a day you left. Why we have to have this conversation, every time! - Rhett got up from very uncomfortable bench, loud pop in his left knee was a complain, the body made to him. -I was always winning, but his one time, you had cross the finish line first, huh? I should be the one, who die first, remember? I’m taller.

Link’s grave was always full of beautiful flowers, there was never a day without a light. Link was loved, even years after passing away. He was a good dad, excellent grandpa and most important, best friend to Rhett till the end and long after that.


End file.
